


The Moonlight through the Giant (G/T)

by PoisonFlower3



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Gulliver travel, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Multi, Shadow - Freeform, Soft Vore, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic the Hedhehog, Vore, safe vore, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform, unaware vore, unwilling pred (Sometimes), unwilling prey, willing pred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower3/pseuds/PoisonFlower3
Summary: When Luna was mysteriously fell into a portal, she landed in a kingdom who thought she was a witch except for the Princess, Mary. She was stuck in this world for four months until a new person-well a giant blue hedgehog, was thrown to the beach when Luna found last night. Shy and scared of the giant, Luna doesn't know whether she should trust him and not be afraid of him anymore or continue hiding from his sight?"
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Female Character, Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Sonic the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 19





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, it’s like Gulliver’s Travel but I’m gonna put in a few Oc’s in there, including mine...And I didn’t read the book, I watch the movie. The one with Jack Black in it, I still don’t know why people say it’s terrible, maybe the acting, not part of the storyline, I don’t know. This story will be around in the Sonic Boom version, and if anyone is confused, ask me in the comment. I could try to corrections to make more sense. Also, this involves in VORE and MOUTHPLAY. If you don't like those types, don't read this.

(Used Picrew for this)

Name: Luna

Gender: Female

Appearance/Outfit: Plain green shirt, grey zip-up hoodie, long blue jeans pants, and dark blue running shoes

Eye Color: Brown

Age: 16

Skin: Brown

Hair: Long black, straight

Her Character traits: Afraid, Careful, Kind, Shy, Sweet, Dandere, Quite  
  


Name: Mary

Gender: Female

Appearance/Outfit: (Just imagine her wearing a princess outfit) I don’t know much about them 

Eye Color: Green

Age: 25

Skin: White, medium

Hair: Orange, curly hair

Her Character traits: Protective, Tough, Motherly, Heroic, Daring, Fearless, Caring, Alert, Angry  
  


Name: John

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: (Just imagine him wearing a prince outfit)

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 26

Skin: Tan

Hair: Dark brown

His Character traits: Loyal, Friendly, Wise, Forgiveness, Kindhearted, Thoughtful, Calm   
  


Name: Marty

Gender: Male

Appearance/Outfit: (Just imagine him wearing a king outfit)

Eye Color: Green

Age: 49

Skin: White, medium

Hair: Black

His Character traits: Calm, Decent, Faithful, Generous, Kind, Open

Name: Katty

Gender: Female

Appearance/Outfit: (Just imagine her wearing a jester outfit)

Eye Color: Hazel

Age: 24

Skin: Light brown

Hair: Medium Red, pixie cut

Her Character traits: Clever, Wise, Sly, Amusing, Cheerful, Helpful, Humorous


	2. Chapter 1

“Wake up! Luna! Wake! Up! It's breakfast time and the chefs are making blueberry muffins! Your favorite!” Luna hears the princess shouting with glee before running off. She gets out of her bed before putting on her usual clothes and heading out to the palace/castle dining room where the princess was trying to check on Luna’s muffin as the female jester, Katty, is moving it away from her but was held back by her lover, John, soon to be the prince, and her father, Marty, the king. “Just let me check it! You know I’ll never let anyone try to kill her!” She yells as she struggles from their grip, trying to reach for the muffin. 

“For the last time, we made sure the guards were there in the kitchen. No one is trying to kill her.” John tries to calm her down.

“I know that! But what if they pretend they were being nice and trying to-!”

“We’ve been over this for the four months! When will you learn!” Katty yells, after jumping on the table when Mary almost reaches her.

“Give me that muffin!” 

“Young lady, you let young Luna eat her breakfast in peace!” Marty said.

“I will until I make sure it isn’t poisonous!” Luna sighs softly.

“...Mary?” That caught her attention as she smiled at her.

“Yes?”

“...Is it alright if you kindly stop this please?” She said shyly.

“B-But what if-”

“Please, Mary. Were tired of keeping you away from Luna’s food all the time. Please, for the love of mercy, can’t we just have a normal breakfast?” Marty begs with tears in his eyes. Mary groans.

“Fine.”

“Thank you, Mary,” Luna said.

It has been the usual day for her ever since she was transported here.

She doesn’t know how she even manages to get trapped in such a strange world or dimension. She was once lost in the forest, trying to find her way back home until a mystery's black hole appears right below her. She falls in until she landed right in front of a carriage where it stops immediately. 

The guards were about to kill her, thinking she was a sorceress but Mary stops them both, with help from her father, and kindly asks Luna how she has done that appearance. Luna told her the truth she did nothing and she somehow brought her here. When the guards kept asking the king and the princess to proceed to kill her, Mary had enough and threatened them both if they kept calling her a sorceress and tried to kill her, she won't hesitate to cut off their heads. 

Luna and Marty both try to calm her down but she manages to punch one of the guards when he was too close to Luna, who was nice.

She didn’t expect Mary to protect her from anything or anyone. Mary also announced to the rest of the Cherry Kingdom if they hurt Luna, they’ll get their heads cut off, even the children's too. Again results in Luna and Marty to calm her down. That was four months ago and people were being nice to her, due to her different outfit and her home life.

"So, John, I heard you're taking my daughter to see the field where the flowers are?" Marty asked. John spits out his drink as Katty snickers. 

"Why?!" He asks Katty.

"Because it's funny." She smirks.

"...Yes."

"Come on, father! Please! What if it's when the butterflies will finally bloom!" Mary said.

"Hmm. A-"

"Well be back before you know it. Well, bring the annoying chicken if we have too." Right on cue, the chicken lands right in Luna’s lap as Luna pets it gently.

"Hey Onion." Luna smiles while Mary growls at the chicken.

"I was going to say alright. But, since you agree to take Onion with you-"

"Actually, can we leave him here?" Mary asked. 

"Nope. If he's not with you then you can't go." Marty smiles.

* * *

"Why must we bring that annoying thing to the field?" Mary grumbles as she watches Luna and Onion having fun.

"Because you care about Luna’s feelings. That's why." John said as he offered her a strawberry.

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanna make sure she isn’t sad or else I’ll go crazy.” Mary grabs the strawberry and eats it. “ Well, it’s getting late. We should probably head back now. Katty well probably scared the maids again with her pranks.”

“Good point.” They both started getting up as John walked up to Luna. "Hey Luna, were about to leave." 

"Uh, you guys can go ahead without me. I'll probably head off to the beach." She said and handed Onion to John. 

"You sure? Cause...you know how Mary is...and it's kinda scary too." He nervously says while petting Onion. 

"Don't worry. I'll be there on time. You and Mary both know I love the night sky." John chuckles.

"Alright. Just be careful." He said and left with Onion and Mary as Luna heads to the beach. It was nearly sunset as she passed by the villagers. Some give her a happy warm smile while a few glares at her. She doesn’t mind them, they're still suspicious of her just appearing out of nowhere. She doesn’t blame them. 

When she finally reached there, it was already dark. The stars were out, shining beautifully as ever. She walks towards her favorite sitting spot. Which was a flat rock. At least she could lay down and sleep on it without being disturbed. She watches the ocean crash to the beach, listening to the waves before she slowly falls asleep. 

She wakes up a few hours later and noticed how dark it is. Luckily, she always places her lantern right beside the rock she slept Marty gave her and lights it up. At least she'll find her way and not get lost hopefully. She walks where she came from, looking up as she's stargazing until she bumps into something. For some reason, it was very soft...and blue. She touches it gently and moves her hand through the strange surface.  _ Whatever it is, it feels nice.  _ Luna thought before hearing a loud snore. 

She froze and moved her hand away as the blue fur moved a bit. She began slowly walking forward with her lantern and began to see a shoulder with some kind of brown scarf or bandana.  _ Wha? What's going on? _ When she finally reaches the end, she drops her lantern at what shock her to see a huge head. A giant blue hedgehog head! At least he was sleeping. _ ...Welp time to leave!  _

She began turning around until she heard a groan. She looks back at the hedgehog to see him starting to open his eyes. It was only a little bit as Luna stairs into his green emerald eye.  _ Nononono! What should I do! Does this kingdom know about a giant hedgehog?! _ He started to sniff her for a second as Luna tried not to scream.

"Mmm...You smell like...strawberries." He mumbles.

"T-Thanks?" She nervously says. "T-This is j-just a dream. I-I'm not real." She began saying. The hedgehog looks at her for a moment until he closes his eyes. 

"Mmm. Okay." The giant mumbles and went back to sleep before saying "By the way, you're...pretty cute." Luna didn't know how to react but blush at his compliment. She silently walks around him and made a run for it. She didn't stop one bit until she reached the castle, pushed both doors open, yelling out "GIANT!" Before passing out due to running.


	3. Chapter 2

She woke up on the couch with Onion looking down at her. She slowly gets up to see she was in her bedroom and pets him. "Hey Onion. I must have had a terrifying dream last night." She said right before Mary barges in her room. 

"Luna!!" Mary charges and hugs Luna to death, making her let go of Onion and falling off the couch. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Do you need me to stay here with you?!" Mary asks frantically. Katty comes in and pulls Mary off of Luna so that she could breathe.

"Calm down! She's fine. There are no wounds, no blood, she's fine!" Katty restrains Mary.

"S-Sorry I worried you guys." Luna gets up and rubs her head. Onion jumps back on the couch. "I guess I fell asleep at the beach and forgot what time it was. Not to mention having a crazy dream about a-"

"Giant Hedgehog." Both Katty and Mary both say at the same time, making Luna freeze for a moment. Mary struggles from Katty's grip until she's out.

"That was no dream. There's a giant blue hedgehog in our land. And this princess right here," Katty points at Mary. "Thought it would be a good-no, a "Fantastic" idea to tie him down at the beach."

"Wh-What?! Mary, why?!"

"...I just thought you would enjoy seeing the giant suffer and-"

"Mary, what you did, is a terrible idea," Katty said after facepalm.

"You don't know that! What if that giant tries to kill Luna. What if the giant wants to ea-"

"Mary? Is Luna awake?" John asks before opening the door.

"Yes. She's awake. Is my father still watching the giant with the guards?"

"Yeah, but uh...the villagers are trying to see the giant. So, he left me in charge at the beach as he returns to the castle and while he tries to calm them down."

"What?" Katty said. "Are they asking for a death wish?" Katty, John, Mary, and Luna (she also brought Onion too) all went to the beach to see the giant. He was tied up to the ground by the guards as they were quite far away from him hiding behind huge rocks or the grass bushes. Fearing he'll wake up soon. Luna puts Onion down as they walk towards the giant just a little bit. "Welp, we'll sure be dead once he wakes up, you know."

"What else was I supposed to do!? Leave it untied that tries to hurt my daug-Luna! I meant to say, Luna!" Mary quickly says, making everyone stare at her.

"Look, the good news is this giant probably won't escape from our finest rope," John said.

"Are you sure this rope is strong enough?" Katty asked.

"What do you mean?" Mary said.

"Be honest with me, if we see through the giant eyes, all he'll see is our ropes look thread or strings." 

"So...we should bring chains to tie up the giant?"

"I don't know, something we need to make sure" 

Luna didn't listen to the conversation as she walked a little bit closer towards the giant. How did he get here? Was he somehow transported here too just like Luna? 

"Luna!" She turned her attention to see everyone was already gone and hid behind the rocks. Katty was holding Onion as John tries to calm down the panicking princess. "Please, step away from the giant!" Mary yells. _How the heck did they get there so fast!?_ Just as she was about to move she hears the giant starting to wake. She turns back to see him opening his eyes before yawning. He tries to get up but the ropes held him down.

"Wha? What the?" He said before he pulls himself up and manages to break the ropes. Luna didn't know what to do but slowly walks backward as the giant stands up to stretch a little from his sleep. Just when Luna was going to make a run for it she trips over by a rock, causing her to squeak and fall on her behind. It also causes the giant to look down and see her.

Neither one of them says anything as they kept staring at each other until the giant made a move and reached down for her, causing Luna to react fast to get up and make a run for it. She didn't make it far when the giant placed his hand down right in front of her. She almost ran into his hand as he was about to grab her but quickly ran back to see his confused face and ran between his legs. 

"H-Hey! Wait!" The giant turns around carefully, trying not to step on her as he is trying to catch her but she ducks from his hand. "Come back here!" It became more like a cat and mouse game. Where the cat is chasing a mouse, and she's the mouse as the giant is a cat. Luna tries to think of an escape plan until she didn’t realize she ran right into his hand and fell. Just when she was about to get up the giant picks her up by one of her legs and lifts her to his face. "Gotcha!" He said with a sly smirk. 

Luna looks down (or up) to see the ground so far away from her. _Nonono!_ Luna looks back at the giant 

"Wow, you're so tiny. I mean, really tiny." Luna didn't know what to do. She's hanging upside down by a giant, way above from the ground that could break her bones. "Hmm?" The giant brought Luna closer to his face as he sniffs her. "Hey, you smell like strawberries.” He pulls her away. “Were you that cute girl from last night, by any chance?” The giant asks. Luna quickly shook her head. _I wasn't there! I wasn't there! Please don't remember me!_

“You sure? Because I think I recognize that adorable face anywhere.” He smiled and brought his finger towards Luna. She covers her eyes as tears slip through her eyes. Thinking this was the end. The giant noticed her tears and frowns. “Hey, hey. It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” The giant opens up his other hand below Luna before placing her down gently in his hand. Luna uncovers her eyes as the giant looks at her with a gentle smile. “See? No harm don-OW!” The giant shouts, almost dropping her but holding her carefully. He reached behind his head and took out what looked like a tiny arrow.

“Attack!” Luna hears Mary yell. The guards came out with their weapons and charged at the giant.

“No! Wait! Mary, I'm okay!!” Luna shouts but no one heard her except the giant. If they kept attacking him, they might hurt her without knowing it. He reacts fast and quickly hides her in his bandana/scarf, making sure none of the arrows hits her.

He tries to get away but they have him surrounded. He doesn't want to hurt any of them. 

"Wait, wait! Hold up, I'm not a threat!" He says but no one listens as they kept shooting arrows at him. He raises his hands in defense. "I'm not here to hurt anyone!" His words did not affect them.

Mary tries to charge at the giant with her sword but John and Katty held her back.

"Let me go! I need to kill that hedgehog!" Mary yells.

"Mary! For the love of mercy, stop! For some reason, this is wrong," John shouted.

"What do you mean?! It's clear that giant a threat!"

"For just picking up Lulu and calling her cute? Why do I feel like you're an overprotective moth-" Katty was about to say her sentence but that only made Mary try to attack her now. Katty was ready to use Onion.

"Don't you say it! Don't you dare say that word!"

"She won't if you call off the guards! Even when they're supposed to listen to me. And you do know the giant still has Luna you know!" John yells, making Mary freeze for a second. 

"STOP!" Mary screams on top of her lungs as the guards shooting arrows at the giant as he was on the ground, covering his head and his neck. Luna was confused about what was going on out there. First, the giant saw her, then the giant picked her up, and now she's trapped in his scarf/bandana. She was feeling a little scared of what the giant was doing until she realized when the guards were still shooting arrows at him, the giant was making sure she didn't get hit by them. He was also making sure he doesn't accidentally hurt her or squish her either. 

Once the arrows stop hitting him, he carefully lifts himself as he sees three people walking up towards him. "Listen-!" Mary was cut off when John covered her mouth.

"Mary, we all know what you're going to say, but please. Calm down. Katty and I will talk to the giant,"

"Wait, what?" Katty asked.

"But if something doesn't work out or he threatens us, you may do whatever is necessary." He uncovers her mouth as Mary looks at him.

"I get to cut his head off?"

"........perhaps." 

"Fine. But if anything-" 

"We get it. Just go over there as we take care of this." Katty said as Mary growls before she walks away. "Excuse me! Mr. Giant!"

The giant looks down at them confused. _Giant? Why are they calling me a giant when they're the ones who are small?_ "Yeah?" He said as he crouches down to get a closer look at them.

"W-We were wondering, how did you get here?" John asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

"...Is it okay if you make it a quick story?" Katty asks when she noticed Mary isn't very patient. 

"Okay. So I was protecting my friend and the villagers from my nemesis, Eggman, who decided to make this huge storm that almost destroys everyone. I manage to stop it but I guess that storm must have blown me away far from my home, making me come to your island. I guess." He said, scratching his head nervously. 

"Okay...I guess it makes sense." 

"Alright. So, what exactly are you?" John asked.

"I'm a hedgehog?" he said.

"Right, right," John says, embarrassed. _Of course, he's a hedgehog. What was I thinking?_

"So what's your name?" Katty asks fast when she notices Mary is marching towards them. The giant smiles.

"My name is-" but he was interrupted when Mary came towards him with an angry expression. 

"Give her back!" John and Katty both held Mary back by her arms before she made things worse.

"Uh, give who back?" He asks, making Mary furious. 

"The girl! The girl you pick up! You still have her, right?!" Katty yells in fear.

 _Oh, her!_ He stands up and reaches in his scarf/bandana until he found her when he felt her trying to get away from his finger. Luna didn't know what he's doing now. She tries to get away but he caught her by her hoodie. She was brought out gently as the giant placed her in his hand. She doesn’t know how to react to this as the giant held her gently.

"Uh, hey?" He said, "Sorry about picking you up for no reason. I guess you were probably still scared of that, huh?" He looks at her gently as she tries to stay calm. It was hard for her not to panic. "What's your name? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The giant, no, Sonic said and brought his finger towards her again just a little close to her until he stopped. She looked at him for any sign of trick but saw none but a friendly smile. She slowly reached out her hand and shook his finger.

"M-My name is L-Luna." She said shyly. Sonic's heart skips a beat. _Is it me or is this girl getting cuter than ever?_ He thought before blushing slightly. 

"Okay, now that the names are out of the way, can you put Luna down right this instant!" Mary shouts at his attention. He nodded and lowered himself down before he slid Luna off his hand till she touched the sand. "Thank you! And can you both let me go?!"

"Until you calm down and not threaten anyone else." John sigh. "Mr. Sonic, is it alright if you kindly stay right here for a moment? Will be back shortly what we shall do with this situation we all got into."

"Sure. No problem, and you there's no need to call me Mr." Sonic said as he looked back to see Luna, who wasn't there. He looks around for any sign of her until he sees her behind a rock from a distance between him with a chicken in her hand before hiding from his view. _Oh no. Please don't tell me she's scared of me, is she?_

This day has become more strange for Luna now. Four months stuck in a kingdom, and now there's a giant blue hedgehog who also traps here.


	4. Chapter 3

Mary, John, Katty, and Marty were all standing on the balcony as Sonic was right beside them, just bigger than them and their castle. Everyone was staring at him in either awe, frightened or angry. Marty and John were a little nervous about how to explain all of this to them but Mary beats them before they say anything. 

“Everyone, yes there’s a giant here but fear not! He’s not here to hurt anyone, which I hope not or else it’s off with his head. He’s not a threat to us and no, he did not come from the Hornets Kingdom.” The Hornets Kingdom is a threat to the Cherry Kingdom. 

They had a war when the Hornets wanted the Cherry’s to hand over their Kingdom. The Cherry's managed to hold them off for a while but they knew they wouldn't give up. They also heard of Luna’s appearance ever since she came here, who also thinks she’s a sorceress. The Hornets made multiple attempts to capture her but they forgot one thing, Mary’s ~~mother~~ princess sense danger and that results in them losing their heads and a traumatized Luna for ten days after witness what Mary had done. 

Some people believe her while others didn’t. They started to ask how they can be sure he’s not working for the Hornets, is he going to step on them without noticing, how can they trust him he won’t attack their homes, but most importantly, where is he going to stay? Sonic thought it was a good question too. Since he is huge, there’s no way there can be a comfy hammock, bed, or anything.

“What about that abandoned cave? No one goes there.” Marty suggested. “It’s big enough for his size. Will it be alright with you, Sonic?”

“Well, I guess so. There isn’t any other choice either. Plus, I wouldn’t bother you guys.” he says.

“Alright, then it is sett-”

“Wait,” John interrupted. “Sonic? Don’t you eat anything? I’m sure a giant like you has to eat something?”

“Well,” Sonic starts to think. “ I eat chili dogs, which are my favorite, burgers, curry, rice, cookies, strawberries, marshmallows,”

“Wait, did you say strawberries,” Mary asked with a little hint of anger in her voice.

“Yeah?” he said before remembering what he said to Luna and began to blush. “Nonono! Not like that! She just smells like strawberries!” he panics as everyone stares at them confused.

“We get it,” Katty said as John is trying to calm Mary down. “By the way, where is Luna?” Katty whispers to John.

“Luna...isn’t feeling well. So she went to her room to rest,” he whispers back but Sonic heard them, he knows the real reason why Luna went to her room. He practically scared her to death. _Maybe when things calm down here, I can show her there’s nothing to be afraid of me!_ Once she’s out, he’ll show her he’s gentle.

* * *

Sadly, Luna wasn’t in her room, or anywhere in the castle. She was hiding in the abandoned cave with Onion sitting on her lap as she gently pet’s his head. She wasn’t ready to meet Sonic again. She knows he didn’t mean to pick her up, he was just curious. Although, he did say she smelled like strawberries, remembering that makes her blush.

Suddenly, the ground shook. She stands up with Onion in her arms and stays still, thinking it was just her imagination but it shook again. _Oh no._ She starts running further in the cave, looking for a place to hide from his sight. She hears voices, Sonic, the nice knight and the mean knight when Luna met them after falling out of the black hole. 

“Could you please put that down. He’s not going to hurt anyone.” the nice knight says.

“But what if he hurts you?!” the mean knight yells.

“Guys, I’m right here and no. I’m not going to hurt him, or you, or anyone.” Sonic says. “Now, is it fine if you could maybe lower down your-Okay. Okay.”

“Calm down. Your acting like a tsundere, whatever that is Luna told me. He’s not going to hurt me.” the nice knight said as the mean knight grumbles. “We’ll just head back to the castle, Sonic. I hope you enjoy your stay. Sorry if it’s isn’t much.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Luna runs deeper into the cave when she hears Sonic coming in and the two knights left. She hides behind a huge rock for her size and hears him sigh as he leans against the cave wall. There was silence for a moment until she heard a few buttons being pressed and static noise. 

“Tails? Tails, can you hear me?” Sonic says. _Who’s Tails?_ She carefully peeks from her hiding spot to see him tapping on his watch. _Must be some kind of communicator?_ “Amy, are you there?” he asks but all he got was another static noise. “Sticks? Knuckles? Can anyone hear me?” The more he keeps trying, all he keeps hearing are the statics. He sighs. “Great. This can’t get any better,” he said with a sad look on his face. Luna frowns when she sees that look, it reminds her of herself when she got stuck here too. She hides back and stays silent until she hears him yawn.

Maybe she could escape when he falls aslee- “Achoo!” Luna sneezed.

“Bless you.”

“Thank you.”

…….Both of them stayed still as if time had stopped ticking.

“Hello?” Sonic asks and walks towards the noise. _Not again!_ Luna moves away from her hiding spot to find another place to hide. “Is someone there?” Sonic could have sworn he heard a voice and it sounded just like Luna. That can’t possibly be her, right?

Luna made a quick turn and hid in a small tunnel. 

She stays quiet when she sees Sonic pass by until he stops and sniffs the air. _Strawberries?...Yep. That’s her, but where is she?_ He searches around for any small place Luna could be hiding as Luna watches him silently. She carefully steps out of the tunnel and starts running to the exit while carrying Onion.

He hears running steps and turns around to Luna running away from him. _Shoot!_ He reacted fast and did the same thing when he first met her. He placed his hand down right in front of her, just when she was close to running into it.

She held back her scream, tried to make for another escape but he saw this and placed his other hand down in her path, trapping her. Sonic can tell she’s a little scared,...okay, maybe a lot, I mean who wouldn’t? She turns around to see Sonic with a nervous expression. 

Neither one of them moves or says anything, just stares into each other's eyes. _Okay, Sonic. Be very careful, you don’t want her to run away from you again._

Luna felt his hands start to move behind her as he gently pulls towards her and scoops her up from the ground quickly, making her fall in his hand. _What’s happening?!_ Sonic brought her towards his face.

“Uh…” Sonic began saying. “...Hi? Again?” he smiles nervously. _She’s sitting in your hands, Sonic! Don’t drop her!_

“...” Luna said nothing with a scared expression. Onion decides to comfort her by jumping out of her arms and laying down on her lap. _Be very gentle._ Sonic kept saying in his head.

“Sorry about picking you up, again. I didn’t mean to.”

“...I-It’s f-fine.” Luna shyly says and hug’s Onion. _Alright, so far, so good._

“So...What are you doing here? I heard your friends say you weren’t feeling well and you went to your room,” he asks. _Oh no! If I tell him why I’m here, who knows what he’ll do!_ Luna panics.

“I...I uh...I just wanted s-some fresh air.”

“In the cave?” 

“Y-yes.” Sonic stares at her. _Of Course, she doesn’t want to admit the truth. She’s still scared of me._ “Y-your…” Luna caught him out of his thoughts. “...You're not g-going to h-hurt us...right?” she asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

Sonic couldn’t believe she would think he would hurt them. Of course, he’s not going to hurt them but since they are so small, they’ll probably think he will. He gently slides Luna into one of his hands before using his free hand and gently starts petting her on the head with his finger. She squeaks for a moment what Sonic was doing before feeling a nice gentle pat on her head. 

“Of course not. Just because I look like a giant, doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt anyone so small.” he smiles and stops petting her. “Besides, what kind of hero would I be if I hurt someone so tiny and innocent.”

“Y-Your a-a hero?” Luna asks.

“Yep. I’m the fastest hedgehog who protects at all times. I could show you how fast I-” Sonic stops talking and realizes what situation he’s already in. Luna figured it out.

“O-oh, you c-can’t run now, cause y-you might...sorry.”

“It’s alright. Sure I love running but I guess I could lay it off while I’m staying here.” He carefully sits down and rests against the wall, bringing Luna closer to him. “I’m sure things will work out fine.” he smiles.

“I...I hope so,” she says quietly. She noticed Sonic brought her up closer as he observes her. She blushes when his eyes stare at her. “Wha-what are y-you doing?” she asks and brings Onion closely.

“Hmm? Oh! Sorry!” he pulls her away and smiles cheekily. “I just noticed your clothes are...different from all the other people I saw.”

“Oh, t-that’s because…” _What should I say?!_ If she doesn’t tell him, he’ll become more suspicious and won’t let it go. “...I...I come from a-a different world. O-or a different dimension...I don’t know anymore.” She might as well tell him rather than keeping it a secret. The whole kingdom already knows, he might as well know the truth too.

“Really?” Luna nodded. "I guess that makes sense...Does it also explain why you smell like strawberries?” Sonic blankly asks.

“W-what?!” Luna blushes.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. It just came up in my head.” he nervously says as he turns red himself. “I mean, you just taste like on-Smell! Smell like one! Not taste, I didn’t mean to say it!” Both were embarrassed by what he just said. 

Luna was covering up her face to hide her blush while Sonic tries to calm himself down. _Oh, man! Why did I say that?!... Oh no. She’ll probably think I’m gonna-!_ And he facepalm. _What does he mean I taste like strawberries?! What does he mean by that?!... Oh no. Is he-!_

“A-are you g-going to ea-”

“No! No, of course not! Whatever you thought of, I’m not going to do that, honestly.” Sonic said to her.

“T-Then w-w-why did you say I-I taste l-like one?”

“Because…(Sigh) I don’t know. Sorry if I’m being creepy right now. It's just that, you smell like one and I could taste it in my mouth, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to do that to you.” Luna sits quietly in his hand and thought about what she should say next to forget about what he said.

“D-Do you...have friends b-back in your home?”

“Yeah, I do. How did yo-...Oh, right. You were already there when they brought me here.” she nodded. “Yeah, I have friends back in my home.”

“There names a-are Tails, Amy, Sticks, and Knuckles.”

“Yep.”

“A-Are they b-big like you?”

“Well,” Sonic thought for a moment, “I think so and if not, then it’s just you guys who are small.” he chuckles.

“I-I’m pretty sure w-were not s-small,” Luna says shyly.

“Really? Then how do you care to explain I’m holding you in my hand right now?” he smirks.

“That...that still d-doesn't prove your point w-were small. In my world, w-were the same normal size.”

“Hmm alright, I guess that proves your point then. But still, I can’t be a giant. If this place was part of my world or dimension, I would be the same size as you guys are.”

“...Yeah, t-that sounds about right...Y-you don’t happen to remember any b-black hole that appears o-out of nowhere a-and transported you here? Cause t-that's how I got here.” Sonic shook his head.

“Nope. I was blown away by a storm, far from home, unconscious, and woke up here.”

“That’s strange.” Then why did the black hole suddenly appear to her and drop her in a kingdom? If Sonic is from his home, is everyone else big like him? Are they that tiny?

“Hey?” Luna was brought back to reality when Sonic gently pokes her on the cheek. “You still there? Thought I lost you for a moment.”

“O-oh no. I’m fine.” Luna blush. “I was...just lost in my head there.”

“It’s okay.” he smiles. “I guess our little theory got stuck in our heads.”

“...Yeah, I guess so.” Luna smiles. _So cute! Please don’t ever stop smiling!_ “Is it a-alright if you c-could put me down?”

“Oh, uh...sure.” He wishes he could hold her just a little longer. It’s very cute to him, holding someone so small but being careful due to how big he is. It’s almost like he’s holding a tiny fairy. He gently lowers her to the ground as she slides off his hand.

“Thank you.”

“No problem…” There was silence between them as Luna began walking towards the exit cave with Onion. “Wait!” Sonic calls out and (again) he reaches out and places his hand down right in front of her, causing her to squeak. _Dangit. Not again._

“Uh, y-y-yes?” Luna turns around, wondering why he blocks her again.

“I...I was wondering if it’s okay if I could...see you again?” he smiles nervously. _If you were going to ask her that, then why did you block her? She’ll still probably stop to listen to you._

“Um...I’ll...I’ll t-think about it.” she says.

“Alright.” He moves his hand away. “I’ll see you later then.” 

“Y-You too.” She speed walks her way out of the cave and heads back to the castle.

How did she manage to sneak her way out of the castle? It’s simple, there were hidden doors and passageways to the exit and in the castle. She and Katty are the only two who know these secrets, even the king. They just have to make sure Mary doesn’t find out, who knows what she’ll do. Once Luna reaches to her room, she gently puts Onion on the floor and collapses on her bed. _Holy sprinkles! Why me?! Out of everyone, why me!?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here’s a tiny little warning if you’re not comfortable with this. This will have a little almost close vore and mouth play, so be prepared. If you don’t like this, I would recommend skipping this chapter, please.

Luna is with Katty on the balcony as the sky was blue. She tells Katty about how she kept running into Sonic every time she goes somewhere. It’s already been five days since Sonic got stuck here. If she visits the beach, Sonic will be there. If she visits the field where the flowers are, he’ll be there too. She was almost spotted by him when she was visiting her favorite place in the land and he was there.

“I don’t know what t-to do a-anymore.”

“Well, you could stay in this castle fore-No. Bad idea. Mary will enjoy that...But come on, Luna. You shouldn’t be afraid of him.” Katty reminds her

“I know...But how c-can I stop b-being afraid o-of him? H-He just so…” Luna sighs.

“Big. Gigantic. Huge.” Katty listed out.

“...Yes. And every time he and I are alone, Sonic tries to l-l-let me know he’s not here to h-h-harm anyone or hurt any of us, y-yet why I’m I still a-afraid of him?” Luna said, not noticing she was blushing, but Katty did.

“Are you sure you’re afraid of him?” Katty asks, poking Luna’s cheeks. “Not any other feelings?”

“Y-yes?” Luna answers shyly. She was confused about what Katty was trying to say. “What do you mean o-other feelings?” Katty stops poking her cheeks.

“Okay, tell me this. When you were alone with Sonic at the beach, what did you two talk about? Come on, tell me all about it.”

“O-Okay? Well, when Sonic saw me at t-the beach, he said hey to me. H-He almost s-scared me to death when he spoke t-to me. Then we just start t-talking.”

“Talking about what?”

“A-About our homes. He was surprised when I told him w-what my home in my world l-like. He also t-tells me his world too, a-an island called “Bygone Island” I-I-I think. It sounds like a b-beautiful place. His f-friends sound very nice too.”

“Okay. And what about the flower field? I heard you talk to him there too.”

“He saw me again, w-when I was playing with Onion. He d-decided to a-ask me why did I n-named a chicken Onion.” Katty giggles.

“Because Onion kept eating onions?”

“P-Pretty much. Onion doesn’t mind w-when Sonic is around. He e-even tries t-to attempt climbing on top of his head.” Luna giggles remembering that part. How Onion try’s climb onto his arm first then his bandana/scarf as Sonic tries to get him off of him. It was a silly thing to see. “I try so hard not to laugh. I-It’s just too funny to witness that. Imagine Onion as a-a squirrel w-who was trying to c-crawling around him just t-to get a nut off his head.” Katty laughed. 

“Yeah, I can imagine that. Oh, and what about that place you visit sometimes? Did he see you there too?”

“Um...A-Actually n-no. He didn’t see me at that time.” She said, 

“Aw. Why not?” Katty asks. “...Were you still scared of him anyway?” Luna nodded shamefully.

“Y-Yeah. And the w-worst part is, h-he n-new I was there...but he didn’t say anything.”

“Wait. He knew you were there? How?” Luna blushes a bit. She remembers when she was there, she saw Sonic passing by to explore. And what did Luna do? She hides. She saw him sitting down before sniffing the air and knew immediately Luna was here but he didn’t say anything. She felt guilty when she decided to just stay hidden. When Sonic noticed she wasn’t going to come out, he sighs and decides to leave.

“He...He just knew. But I didn’t say anything or confront him.” She said sadly. “I don’t know why I just hide like that?”

“Hmm...Quick question. Does your heartbeat go fast whenever you see him?” Katty asks.

“S-Sometimes, yeah? Why?”

“...Well, maybe you-”

Suddenly, they heard someone screaming “The Hornets are here!”. Luna and Katty look over at the balcony to see the Hornet’s knights coming this way, including the Hornets Prince, Edward. 

“Oh boy. Can they ever just give up? Mary won’t hesitate to kill Edward this time.” Katty groans. “Luna, you should probably hide in the cave with Sonic before you witness Mary goes crazy again,” Katty said as Luna nodded and left the balcony. She remembers where all the secret passageways are, so this shouldn’t be too difficult. She sees the huge mirror and quickly pushes the mirror aside to reveal a dark hallway with a lantern hanging on the wall. She took it off the wall and went inside after pulling the mirror back to its position where it was. 

Luna travel’s down through the hallway, hearing Mary shouting for the guards to keep the doors tight and lock while getting her sword out. Luna tries not to think back when she witnesses her cutting off their heads.

“Where is she?! Hand over the sorceress and will leave your kingdom alone!” Edward shouted from the outside. 

“Over my dead body! And she’s not a sorceress!” Mary shouted back at him before Luna heard a loud thump and Edward yelping. That means Mary stick her sword between the doors, almost slicing his face.

“What the-! Are you mad, women!?” 

“Yes! She is!” Marty shouted. “I would advise you to listen to her!”

Luna kept moving and found the exit to the outside. She opens the passageway, puts the lantern down and closes it behind her. She heads straight to the garden maze, remembering which direction she has to take to get to the beach. Perhaps Sonic could help them. The Hornets are getting stronger and will not stop until they have Luna. She sees the exit before stopping her track when she sees the Hornet’s knights are already there. 

Before they could spot her, Luna dashes in the bushes and looks for another way out. It looks like she has to take a long way. She came out of the bushes and headed towards the village. She has to be careful or else the Hornet’s will spot her or any villagers who still think she’s a sorceress too and will not hesitate to hand her over. She hides behind a few carriages of hay, carefully sneaking past through several Hornet’s knights, and also hides behind some homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic thought he had heard something outside from his cave. Someone shouted out “The Hornet’s are here!” He became worried and was about to investigate until he heard something.

“You think the sorceress is in here?” He hears one of them say.

“Well, where else could she be? The Prince wants this place searched everywhere for her.” The other says. _Her?... Wait, do they mean Luna?!_ Sonic remembers when Luna told him how she was transported here so that must mean they think she’s some kind of witch. So that must mean, Luna is in danger! “Come on, she must be in here.” They both went into the cave...Only to scream and try to get away from a giant hand but they were caught. Minutes later, both the knight’s heads were sticking out of the sand. (Not the outside of the cave entrance, just imagine them in a different spot in the beach)

“Please! Mr. Giant! We were only following orders!”

“And your orders were to kidnap someone?” Sonic asks them as he glares at them.

“W-Were sorry! We never mean any harm! B-But Prince Edward!” 

“Yeah! Prince Edward wants to destroy everyone and take over this kingdom!” They shouted while trying to get out of the sand. Sonic leaves them in the sand as he rushes to the castle, hoping he isn’t too late to rescue Luna.

* * *

Mary was chasing after Edward with a sword as he screams in fear running out of the castle gates. John was chasing after Mary before she could get a chance to slice him in half as Katty and Marty just watched. 

“My king, this has gone long enough.”

“I know. I’m already getting too old for this. They’re all acting like children.”

“They’ll even believe anything ridiculous…” Katty thought for a second until an idea popped up in her head. “...My king, I got an idea, but Mary cannot see this or hear this from any of us.” She whispers to Marty’s ear as John finally holds back Mary as Edward already left her so his knights have to deal with her as they all ran as fast as they could away from her. Somehow as John was holding her past, she’s still strong and fast to reach one of them.

“Just let me cut off one of their heads!!” Mary yells. Katty finishes telling Marty her plans as Marty felt a little nervous.

“Uh...Are you sure about this?” Marty asks.

“As long as we don’t tell anyone about this except you, John, Luna, Sonic, and me. Mary can never know about this. Will take it to our grave.” 

“Get back here you cowards!” Mary yells at them when they run out the gate. John couldn’t hold onto Mary any longer as she still chases after them. John rushes up to Marty and Katty.

“I’m sorry, my king.” John apologies for letting go of Mary

“It’s quite alright, but Katty has an idea.”

“What idea would that be?”

“Well,” Before Marty could say anything else, they felt the ground shaking. Katty looks behind to see Sonic was passing over the garden maze and lowers himself down in front of the three. _...Welp, I guess plans have changed and we’re doing this now._

“Is everyone okay?! Where’s Luna?!” Sonic asks. _...Yep. Now we have to do this immediately._

“Sonic, listen to me,” Katty said to him. “Luna and you both may not like this plan but it’s the only idea I got.”

“What plan exactly?”

* * *

Luna doges away from the Hornet’s when they try to capture her. It’s already bad enough when Edward is also here too.

“I’m telling you the truth! I’m n-n-not a sorceress!” Luna screams as she runs away from him and his knights.

“You must be a sorceress! How else would you have made a powerful spell to transport yourself to another world!” Edward says. “Please! Work with me with your spell and we could rule the-Ahhhg!” Luna throws a tomato at his face. She looks down at the two kids who gave her the tomato and smiles.

“Thank you, Kids!” Luna said and continues running. At least some people are willing to help her. Will, mostly the elderly people, and the children. They know she’s not a sorceress and they also know Mary is a little bit overprotective of her too. Luna sees she's almost there. She just hopes she’s not too late.

“Luna!” She hears someone calling for her. It was John. Why is he here at the beach? Was he also telling Sonic about the attack? He runs up to her. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No. But the H-Hornet’s are still following me. A-Are you here to get Sonic too?” 

“...About that-” Before he could say anything else, they heard the Hornet’s coming this way. “Luna, whatever happens, just play along.” He tells her before grabbing her hand and starts running.

“Wait, what?!”

* * *

Sonic, Katty, and Marty were all at the beach, waiting for John and Luna to arrive. Sonic was hiding in the cave, trying to calm down while blushing a bit. He quickly pokes his head out a little bit to talk to Katty.

“Uh, Are you sure about this? What if something goes wrong? What if I accidentally-” Katty pushed his giant head in the cave, well, Sonic just pulled his head back in.

“You’ll be fine. If something goes wrong...Will blame either you or John.” Katty said just in time as Sonic hides back in the cave. John was bringing struggling Luna as she kept asking him what is going on as the Hornet’s and Prince Edward are right behind them. 

“John! W-what are you doing?!” Luna yells at him. He made sure Luna stands outside of the cave entrance. Luna was too focused on what was going on and kept trying to talk to the three, she didn’t notice Sonic was feeling more flushed than ever in his life. He can’t believe he’s about to do this. To her. To Luna.

The Hornets came towards them before stopping.

“Oh Hi!” Katty said to them as Edward starts coming towards her.

“You won’t be able to keep her long enough! She will-”

“Your right,” Katty said. Edward stops talking.

“What?”

“We were just keeping her for the right moment,” John said.

“Right moment for what?” Edward asks.

“Why, to sacrifice her to the giant of course,” Marty answered with a smile.

“S-Sacrifice?” Luna said before a Sonic reaches out and picks her up by her hoodie and lifts her from the ground before coming out of the cave, to reveal himself to the whole Hornets. They all stayed silent and just stared at him with fear.

“So, yeah. We have a giant and he’s been really hungry lately and wanted to eat something different this time. His first option was a prince by the way but when we told him about the sorceress,” John explains as Luna looks at Sonic with fear in her eyes while Sonic just looks at her with a hungry expression. “He would like to eat her instead.”

“Isn’t that right, Mr. Giant?” Marty asks Sonic.

“Of course.” He smirks before he brings her close to his lips and before Luna could blink, she was covered in saliva. He licked her. Luna yelp and covered her face with her hands. _Oh my goodness! Why did he do that!? Why did he do that!? No, No. Just stay calm! Just play along! Play along!_

Sonic was just going to stop with one lick but he just has to get another taste and licks her again. _Oh geez! First, she smells like strawberries, now she tastes like strawberries! I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold her in there!_ He looks down at Edward.

“Don’t worry, Prince Edward. You’ll get your turn next time you visit. Or maybe there’s another Prince in another kingdom I would rather eat.” He said with a smirk as Edward slowly back up. 

Sonic looks back at Luna and lifted her above his wide-open mouth. Just waiting to eat Luna. Luna begins to get a little scared and panics.

“N-No wait!” Luna yells and begins to hold onto his fingers but he gently shook her off, making her lose her grip. “P-Please d-don’t eat” Sonic finally let’s go of her hoodie. “Me!” She screams and falls into his mouth and closes his mouth. The Hornets were shocked by what they had just witnessed.

Luna lands on his tongue as Sonic began to roll her around in his mouth. His eyes shot wide as he purrs. He was right, there’s no way he’ll be able to hold her in there. He begins to roll her around in his mouth, tasting her. Why must she taste so amazing and wonderful?! He just couldn’t get enough of her. If he could just swallow-Nope! Bad idea. Yet why?! Every time she moved around in his mouth, he kept tasting every inch of her. Her face is his favorite. When he first licked her, he was in heaven.

Luna wasn’t having the time of her life. She’s in Sonic’s mouth. He’s tasting her as he kept swooshing her around like some kind of mint. If she tries to get away from his tongue, he’ll just keep knocking her down. Luna doesn’t know what she should do? She is trapped inside of his mouth with no way out. _Oh please, Sonic. Please don’t eat me._ She felt his tongue gently move her around and pinned her down underneath his tongue as she felt herself being covered in his saliva before hearing a loud gulp. Luna instantly froze in her position.

Sonic made a loud fake gulp loud and clear for them to hear. He sees the Prince in a scared expression on his face.

“Hmm, I’m still a little bit hungry,” Sonic said with a smirk. “Maybe I should eat-”

“Retreat!” The Prince screams as he and his knights run away in fear. “Will leave your kingdom alone! Please have mercy on us! Will never attack you again!” He cries as they all continue to run until they are out of sight.

“Woohoo! I can’t believe that works!” Katty shouted as Marty and John both sighs in relief. 

Sonic couldn’t take it anymore and felt Luna struggling in his mouth. He quickly opens his mouth and pulls her out before he could even think about swallowing her. Luna was shaking with fear and saliva all over her. He held her out gently in his hand.

“Um...Luna.” Sonic said her name. She looks behind her to see him with an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry if I scared you, again. There wasn’t any other way to scare them off.”

“I-I-It’s o-o-okay.” Luna said, still terrified what a day she’s been through today. Sonic can tell she wasn’t taking this so well, so he gently brings her toward his chest and hugged her to calm her down.

“Luna, it was Katty’s idea, by the way. Not ours.” John admits it.

“Oh yeah, if you want to know why I have to put you in my mouth, it was her idea.” Sonic agrees.

“Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad.” Katty said. Sonic sighs and lifts Luna gently to his eye level.

“By the way,” he says before blushing a bit for what he’s about to say next. “You do taste like strawberries.” He said with a nervous smile. Luna felt her whole face on fire with both blushing and embarrassment before putting her hoodie over her head, trying to hide her face. Sonic chuckles slightly. “Sorry.”

If anyone was wondering where Mary is, she finds the two Hornets knights head sticking out of the sand. She was holding Onion in her arms. The two knights look up at her with fear. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt a bit,” Mary said and plucked a feather off from Onion. “It’s going to hurt a lot.” Onion screams and his eyes only focused on those two guards. Suddenly, chickens began to appear around them as they start pecking and clawing their face as they scream for mercy while Mary just smiles with a glee look as she walks away with Onion. But she was confused about one thing, how on earth did those Hornets knights get stuck in the sand?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will have a little mouth teasing! Just a little warning)

It's been several days since the Hornets attacked the kingdom, and when Sonic scares them off. Luna is still a little bit afraid of him when he puts her in his mouth, pretending he was eating her. Luna forgives him but still has a tough time trying to forget that memory. It's a good thing Mary doesn't know any part of it or how Sonic scares them off. She would go insane if she finds out. The Cherry kingdom is getting comfortable around Sonic, while a few people don't. It's quite hard and challenging to make giant size food for him and making a giant soft blanket and pillow (Everyone needs to sleep comfortable and warm).  
  
Luna is lying down on her back, watching the stars in the sky as they twinkle. She decided to outside and visited her favorite place in the land, a place where it's peaceful and gentle. What place is that? It's the jacaranda forest. Beautiful blue flowers were hanging onto the trees as the wind tries to blow them off. At least it blows out a few flower petals. Fireflies were flying around, glowing as they fly around and hiding in the dark.   
  
Only Katty and herself know this place, including Sonic, when he was passing by. It's a beautiful place to have alone time. Luna wonders if theirs any chance to get back home or not. At home, it's just usual boring stuff everyone does. There's nothing fun in her world sometimes, except, of course, Disney World and Universal studio rides, she misses those. And the pizzas, she'll cry over that. A world that hasn't invented pizza yet, she may or may not survive. She did try to teach them, but it wasn't working out, but they still practice it because when she describes what it tasted like, they wanted to try it out for themselves. It's not that Luna doesn't mind this world or dimension; she feels homesick while being away from her home. She loves the Cherry kingdom, spending time with Mary and John, having fun with Katty, listen to Marty's history, she enjoys it.   
  
She noticed she's been here long enough and should probably head back to the castle. She sits up and stretches her body before feeling the ground shaking. Yep, that's a sign for Luna telling her she should hide. She runs to the nearest tree and hides behind it as she watches Sonic arrives and lyes down, looking up at the stars. _Stay calm, stay quiet._ She remains silent while listening to his breathing. She takes a peek from her hiding spot to see him resting while closing his eyes. She waits for a few minutes until she decided it's safe for her to try and sneak off without him noticing. She carefully walks away from the tree and starts tiptoeing away from him.  
  
"What are you doing out this late?" Sonic suddenly asks, making Luna run back quietly and hid behind the tree. _Oh, man! S-Should, I respond back or not?_ Luna stays silent, trying to think of something to say. She doesn't want to repeat her mistake like the last time.  
  
"...I..." She started to say but stops. _Come on, Luna! Say something!_ She felt her heart beating faster like it's trying to tell her something important. She felt the ground shakes again as Sonic turns over to lay down on his chest. She can feel his eyes staring at her tree she's hiding behind. Now there are zero chances for Luna to escape. "...J-just wanted to see t-the..." Luna thinks for a second until a random answer pops in her head. "T-The moon." She said.  
  
"Hmm?" She hears him. "So, you go outside to see the moon... Don't that also means your name means the moon?"   
  
"uh...Yes?" Luna says before feeling herself lifted. She yelps as she looks up and sees his fingers pinched her hoodie gently as he brings her in front of him. "A-A little w-w-warning before p-picking me up w-would be nice?" She asks him shyly. He chuckles.  
  
"Sorry. Sometimes I forget how small you are." He says. "Are you sure you guys aren't small or secretly fairy's?"  
  
"N-No. I'm sure we a-aren't." She said, feeling herself blushing. "A-And even if we were fairy's, t-then were's our w-wings?"  
  
"Yeah, that fair." He smiles. "But really, what are you doing out here?" He asks again. She stays quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"I...just had a feeling to be a-alone for a b-bit. And this is t-the only place w-where I can feel c-calm." She answers, looking away from him, hugging her arm. "I...I'm starting to miss home," Luna says quietly before feeling a soft pet on her head.  
  
"Hey, don't feel down." He tells her. "Will find a way to get back home. For both of us." She looks back at with to see his reassuring smile. She smiles back softly.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Luna said before hugging herself when she feels the cold wind past by.  
  
"You alright?" Sonic asks.   
  
"Y-Yes. J-Just feeling a little cold." She continues hugging herself, trying to think about warm places until Sonic's lifted her higher then gently places her in his hand. "S-Sonic?!" He carefully sits up.   
  
"Don't worry," He smiles down at her. "I'm just trying to think of a way to warm you up." Luna blushes.  
  
"Oh, no. Y-you, don't need too." She tells him, but Sonic ignores her. He finds a comfortable position and sits down before bringing Luna to his soft chest. He feels soft and warm. "R-Really. You don't-"  
  
"Luna," Sonic said. "I think we can agree that I'm nicer than most of the stories about giants, right? Like, for example, Jack and the beanstalk." He says as he held her. Luna giggles before nodding.  
  
"Yeah. You are nicer than a-any other giants."  
  
"Oh, and don't forget the fastest giant too." Sonic smirks down at her. She rolls her eyes as she listens to his beating heartbeat; it was fast, just like her's. She looks up to the sky as the moon shines down on them.  
  
"The stars look so beautiful, d-doesn't it?" Luna asks him. Sonic looks up to the sky as well.  
  
"Yeah." He said before looking down at her again while she just pays attention to the stars. _But not as beautiful as you.  
  
"_Hmm? What?" Luna asks before looking at him with a cute confused look. _Wait. Did I say that out loud!?  
  
"_Oh, uh, nothing! I-I said, yeah. They sure are beautiful." He says, turning a bit red when he almost got caught.   
  
"Okay," Luna says with a bit tiredness in her voice. Sonic's soft chest and his heartbeat were putting her to sleep.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"   
  
"I-I'm alright." She said. Don't _fall asleep, Luna._  
  
Sonic noticed and lays down, bringing Luna with her as she's now resting on his chest. She squeaks when he suddenly lays down. Now they're both looking up to the sky. Sonic looks at her as her eyes twinkles while she watches the stars. He could just stare into those eyes forever.   
  
"You know," Sonic began to speak. "If I lay down on the ground, I can sometimes pretend I'm small too." He says with a chuckle.   
  
"I guess y-your right," Luna responds. "I-If you were o-our size, you know, b-being small, what's the first thing you do?" She asks him. Sonic thinks for a minute.  
  
"Well, being woken up by a cute girl," he said with a smirk as Luna blushes. "Who smells and taste like strawberries," _That wasn't me, that wasn't me! Sonic, please stop remembering that._ "And tell her she's adorable."  
  
"Sonic!" Luna shouted as she covers her face with her hands. _Why?! Stop it!  
  
_"Come on." He looked down at her and lifted his hand off her. "You know that's true." He pets her head softly, but Luna moves her head away from his reach.   
  
"N-no i-isn't." She said and uncovered her eyes to see Sonic eyes staring into hers. She looked away, embarrassed, and hid the only nearby place. She hid's in Sonic's bandana/scarf.   
  
"H-Hey!" She hears him says and sit's up. Luna hangs onto his bandana/scarf, trying not to fall out. "Luna." Sonic chuckles. "Come on out there."  
  
"N-No, thank you!" Luna said. "I-I think I-I rather stay here."  
  
"You would rather stay in my bandana/scarf?" He asks her with a smile. _Too cute! I have a tiny person in there!  
  
_"M-Maybe!" She said and moved around in his bandana/scarf, just in case he tries to take her out.   
  
Sonic watches this in amusement as Luna was trying to hide away from him. He loosens his bandana/scarf slightly to find Luna right in front of his mouth. Sonic blush when he realized how close Luna was to his mouth. Luna didn't mean to get close to his mouth. It was dark in his bandana/scarf. She didn't know she's that close to him. She moves away from his mouth, but she has nowhere else to go.   
  
"You sure you want to stay in there?" He asks with a grin, making Luna afraid for a bit and shake her head no. "Really? But you'll be warmer there."   
  
"I c-changed my mind."   
  
"Aww, that's a shame." He said in a teasing voice and opened his mouth to let his tongue out and licks her cheek. "Because I wouldn't mind letting you stay there." He licks her again, feeling himself a little hungry. Maybe she'll be a perfect midnight snack.  
  
"S-Sonic!" He didn't hear her as he began closing his eyes and opens his mouth a bit wider to put Luna's head and her other half in his mouth as her legs were sticking out. "Sonic! S-Snap out of it!" Luna shouted by he was still in his fantasy as his tongue came and licked her face. She uses her strength to push it away, but it wasn't working. "Sonic!" He finally snapped out and realized he has Luna in his mouth. _Oh, man!_ He quickly grabs her legs and pulls her out from his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, Luna! I didn't know I was doing that," he said with a nervous look. He watches her wiping off his saliva as he gently holds her in his hand. "It's just... you taste so delicious."  
  
"I-It's okay, Sonic. Y-You weren't in c-control in your head." She said before looking at him. "J-Just, try to remember I-I'm not food." She said in a tired voice.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't forget again." He said with a kind smile.  
  
"Good." She smiles before feeling herself tired out and closed her eyes before resting in his hand, asleep.  
  
"Huh? Hello? Luna?" Sonic asks before poking her gently, only to hear her soft breathing. _Heh, guess she's tired out. Can't blame her for that._ _  
_

* * *

Sonic carefully steps over the garden, sneaking past the guards who were asleep while holding sleeping Luna in his hands before reaching the castle. He remembers the balcony when he saw Luna with Onion, so that must be her room. He founds it and pushes the doors open to look inside to see Onion sleeping on the bed. That's the one. He carefully lifted her and stretched his arm in her room then places her gently in her bed. He covers her up with her blankets before petting her head. Her hair feels soft. He smiles and pulls his hand back out from her room.  
  
"Night, Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some of the sentences from this. 
> 
> https://theatresweetheart.tumblr.com/post/184239186126/gt-sentence-prompts
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
